Rarity and Bumblebee vs. Optimus and Twilight
Here's how Rarity and Bumblebee vs. Optimus and Twilight goes in My Little Pony Transformers: The Last Knight. two more Cybertronian Knights appear Cybertronian Knight: Protect the staff! they fire and another knight comes out, something kills the Knights, and it is revealed to be Twilight and Optimus Optimus Prime: We've come for that staff. Twilight Sparkle: Now hand it over. looks on in shock Nighlock: Optimus. Twilight. Hey, what are you two doing? It's me! Anthony! We fought together! Optimus Prime: I fight for my own kind now! My own planet! Twilight Sparkle: I fight for Cybertron only! and Nitro look in shock and Optimus face off Optimus Prime: I am Nemesis Prime! You are nothing! and Twilight face off Twilight Sparkle: I am Nightmare Sparkle! You are nothing! gets out her magic hammer hits Optimus in the face with his hammer hits Twilight in the face with her magic hammer Starscream: What are we gonna do, Nitro? Nitro Zeus: We destroy Quintessa. Mac Grimborn: Let's do it. Skylor: But first, we need to free Optimus and Twilight from her sinister spell. Lockdown: Prepare for foul play. Mac Grimborn: Oh, boy. Starscream: Those Cybertronian Knights! Nitro Zeus: And the Predators! they see Rarity and Bumblebee fighting Optimus and Twilight Mac Grimborn: The staff! Get the staff! Nitro Zeus: Right! Harold Attinger: Like I always say: The enemy of my enemy is my friend. Lockdown: We get it! Starscream: Oh, boy. Mac Grimborn: This could take a while. then takes Optimus' blade Bumblebee: I-I am Bumblebee... your oldest friend! Optimus... I would lay down my life for you. optics turn blue again Optimus Prime: Bumblebee. I have not heard your voice since Cybertron fell. see Rarity trying to talk to Twilight Rarity: Twilight, I will always be your friend. tries to bring her horn down on Rarity sees Rarity has stopped it Rarity: I would lay down my life for you, even to avenge you. eyes transition from red to purple again Twilight Sparkle: Rarity. I don't know what came over me. backs up drops his sword Optimus Prime: What have we done? Twilight Sparkle: How could we possibly fall for his? pulls his parts back to him, putting himself back together suddenly attacks with Omegabot knocks down Optimus and Twilight Omegabot: You have failed us all! Megatron: Quintessa, the most ruthless of our planet, knew you couldn't do it. She knows I'm strong and you're weak. steals the staff from them Megatron: You turned your back on Cybertron. Now you will watch Equestria die. fly off as a Cybertronian knight comes out and punches Optimus and Twilight Cybertronian Knight: You betrayed your own kind! Predators begin attacking Twilight Predator punches Twilight, knocking her to the ground Predator: You betrayed your own kind as well! Cybertronian Knight: You've chosen the wrong side! Cybertronian Knights and Predators continue their attack on Optimus and Twilight looks on in horror Cybertronian Knights and Predators continue attacking Optimus and Twilight see Cogman and Ms. Cheerilee come out Cogman: Not going so well. back to the attack Cybertronian Knight: Quintessa is the Great Deceiver! Optimus with his sword Predator #1: She put a spell under you two! Twilight with his spear as another Knight strikes Optimus with his axe Nighlock: Get up, Optimus! Get up, Twilight! Optimus Prime: sadly We can't. The Knights and Predators are going to kill us. Twilight Sparkle: sadly We gave them a heck of a run, didn't we? Cybertronian Knight #2: And the judgement... Nighlock: NO! Predator: Is death! Nighlock: NOOOOOO!!!! slow motion, the Knight and Predator prepare to finish off Optimus and Twilight. Just then, the Talisman activates as Nighlock then uses Grundir, the Spear of King Solar Flare. He blocks the strikes from the Knight and Predator Knights and Predators raise their weapons in respect Cybertronian Knights and Predators: Save us, brave warrior. Mac wields the Sword of the Green Goblin Knights and Predators bow in respect Cybertronian Knights and Predators: All hail the Green Goblin. puts the spear down turns to Optimus and Twilight Nighlock: You two have gotta get up. Optimus Prime: We have failed you all. Twilight Sparkle: Now many will die. Optimus Prime: Equestria. The only place where its species let me call it home. Twilight Sparkle: My home planet. Gone. Because of us. see Cybertron getting closer in the background Nighlock: I know you both feel really bad for what you've done. But if we don't stop this now, there's not gonna be an Equestria left. We can't do this without you. and Nitro look at Optimus and Twilight with hope looks at Jazz for help